After happily ever after
by Snowqueenofarendell
Summary: Hey this is my first try at fan fiction: Elsa travels to the southern isles to discuss a new treaty with king Christian Hans' oldest brother and comes back to arendall with a big secret and the love of her life.


As I'm packing my bags to leave for my dreaded trip to the southern isles Anna is begging me to stay using every excuse she can think of. Its quite humorous to watch her pacing around arms flailing with her eight and a half month old baby bump protruding. I can't help but laugh Anna stops mid sentence once she hears this and glares at me you can't honestly be looking forward to seeing Hans again after what he has done to us she said. I'm not there to see him I'm going to speak to king Christian (who is Hans' oldest brother.) I if you'll excuse me I have a boat to catch as I'm leaving Anna, kristoff who is holding my nephew August and Olaf meet me at the door each of them giving me a hug as i leave bye sis Anna says be careful,then kristoff always so awkward gives me barely a hug then little august all of three holds onto me as long as possible, auntie don't leave he begs. His father has to pull him off of me. Then sweet Olaf hugs me "bye mom" he states. As I leave I take one last look at my beloved family all four and a half of them little did I know it would soon change forever.

Once i arrive in the southern isles everyone seems pleasant enough how ever it is much warmer here than arandell. I am greeted by the king and ten of his younger brothers. the king welcomes me and shows me to my room I'll be staying in for two weeks and says there will be a party that evening to welcome me to the southern isles. I am not looking forward to the party I know no one here except Hans and even if I did I'm not much of a partier. That evening I arrive in the ball room to see so many people I'm so nervous that they will hate me because of my powers. Even though I'm usually not much of a drinker I drink a pink strong smelling substance to calm my nerves. That was really good I think to myself ( the only alcohol we have in arendelll is wine) I reach for another and another after three drinks I am very light headed when someone who looks very familiar but can't figure out why walks up to me he is very handsome with brown hair and soft kind brown eyes we talk for a little while then he kisses me then I kiss him back I follow him out of the party stumbling and tripping all over myself when we arrive at his room.

the next morning I awake with a pounding headache I don't remember anything from last night as I open my eyes I realize I'm not in my room I look over to the sleeping man besides me the man with the kind brown eyes I couldn't figure out where I knew him from,now I know he isn't a kind man at all it's Hans!how could I have been so stupid as to not know who he is let alone sleep with him. I get up as quietly as I can as to not disturb hans then I run out of his room and back to mine. How am I going to stay here for another week and a half without facing Hans at one point. The next few days go by slowly until I finally have to face hans again Christian wanted me to properly meet all of his brothers so at dinner that night I was forced to sit directly across from hans who had such a proud smirk on his face I couldn't help but throw up a little in my mouth looking at him. So how did you enjoy yourself at the party the other night he asked. I hated him so much. After dinner I had a meeting to discuss a peace treaty with the king. Queen Elsa, arendell and the southern isles have been close trade partners for many years now and I would hate for that to be lost because of my youngest brothers poor choices I would like to unify our two kingdoms and make them one resulting in one very strong kingdom. Said king Christian. What are you trying to say I asked. Queen Elsa of arendelll he said as he got down on one knee it would be my honor to be known as your husband will you please marry me and unify our two kingdoms once more. I was absolutely shocked I knew it would be the best thing to do for both of our kingdoms. Christian was known for his kindness and generosity and he was quite handsom in a preppy kind of way As well as being only three years older than I (much younger than most of the proposals I have gotten.) but with all of his charm I knew it could all be a trick after all he is Hans' brother. I thought for a few moments before saying yes but we would have to get to know each other over the course of two years. He looked thrilled and relived at my answer i told him we should announce our engagement soon so we don't get anymore letters proclaiming false love and arranged marriages. Over the course of the rest of my stay I began to feel ill but my sickness would be gone by dinner and certain smells would make me sick to my stomach again.I figured I must be coming down with something and didnt think anything of it. I decided to extend my stay to another two weeks to stay with Christian a little longer and get to know him better. My last week in the southern isles I got a letter from anna she had given birth to a baby girl who she named April May. I was so happy for them august was a big brother and I was a new aunt again I was so happy! the only sad part was I Missed the birth of my niece.

the next evening christain was throwing me a going away party when we would announce our engagement. I was talking to Christian and two of his brothers (who were also his royal advisers) when I felt very light headed and I fainted. When I awoke it was morning and I was in the infirmary christrain was by my bedside he looked so happy to see me awake. He was about to say something when the doctor walked in. Your heiness if you would please stand in the hall for a moment I would like to talk to queen Elsa privately for a moment said the doctor. Christian looked concerned but went out in the hall anyway. The doctor sat down in the chair the king just left and looked at me for a moment before saying I dont know whether to congradulate you or apologies to you. Oh no I thought what deathly disease do I have wait did he say to congratulate me I thought to myself. Please explain I said. Elsa you're pregnant he said. Wait what that's impossible I shouted. Then I remembered Hans. Oh no how am I going to tell Christian. As if he was reading my mind he walked in at that moment is everything ok he said with concern in his eyes. Oh how I've grown to love those eyes as blue as the ocean those eyes that could say everything that needed to be said just by staring at you I knew deep down I loved him and I didn't want to lose him. while I was in thought Christian looked on the verge of tears Because he saw how hard it was for me to tell him what was wrong. This kind caring compassionate man would never want to see anyone in pain their pain became his pain. I..I'm... Pregnant I stuttered looking at him. How is that possible we haven't done anything he said he wasn't angry just confused. It's not yours its Hans' i was drunk the night of my welcoming party I didn't know what I was doing I awoke in his bed with him sleeping besides me he must have been drunk too. No he wasn't drunk Hans is allergic to alcohol he was taking advantage of you again. damn it! I knew i should keep a closer eye on him. This was the first time I'd ever seen Christian angry let alone furious I was shocked at what he had just said. Don't worry Elsa we'll get through this together this child is still a blessing and I will love it like my own he said thats when I lost it here I was having a baby out of wed lock and it wasn't even the man I loved's and he still tells me he will love me and this child no matter what. I knew right then and there I was in love with king Christian of the southern isles our marriage would be more than just a treaty we both knew it. I also knew I was scared. Scared hans would find out and fight for custody I was scared the baby would be devious and conniving just like its real father i was scared the baby would have ice powers like me and I wouldn't know how to teach it to control them. I was scared everyone would hate this child and not take me seriously as a queen again, most of all I was scared to be a mother. it'll be ok calm down Christian said as he hugged me and stroked my braid. I'm coming with you back to arendelll you are in no state to be traveling alone and I promised I would be with you every step of this pregnancy. He said but what about your kingdom someone still has to run it I said. Don't worry my dear I will figure everything out he said. As we were boarding the ship back to arendelll all eleven brothers came to bid us farewell Christian saw Hans right away and before I could stop him he went up to Hans and said if you touch my Elsa while she is in a weak state or ever again for that matter you will be so sorry you ever even liked girls because trust me I WILL make you one and that is a promise and a threat. Then my dear sweet Christian punched his youngest brother in the face causing him to fall in the sea and every one cheered when he was finally safe on the boat we departed for our three day voyage back home. it rained everyday so we had to stay cooped up wich was rather uncomfortable for both of us me because of morning sickness and sea sickness combined. christian because I was uncomfortable and he was still fuming about Hans. As we were laying in bed that night Christian told me we should marry soon and announce my pregnancy soon after that so our subjects wouldn't know it was out of wedlock and Hans wouldn't be suspecious of the baby being his or. i agreed knowing this would be the best thing for everyone involved.


End file.
